Visiting Hours
by Duffy1972
Summary: MH FanFic #6: Takes place a little over a month after "Bloom", the weekend of May 24, 1957. Matt finds himself in a bit of trouble and C.J. comes to his rescue. Rated T for a brief instance of mild sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Bill tied Mattlock's little necktie around his own neck and took it off, and then slipped it over Mattlock's head, and around his upturned shirt collar. He buttoned Mattlock's top button while he stood fidgeting, and then tightened the necktie and flattened down his collar. "There," Bill said, inspecting his work visually and feeling around the back of Mattlock's collar.

"Are you done, Daddy?" Mattlock asked.

"Sure am, son," Bill said. Bill stood back and surveyed Mattlock. "You look like you could come to work with me on Monday. So professional," he said with a smile.

Mattlock looked down at himself in his black slacks, white button-down, long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and his shiny black shoes. Then, he looked back up at Bill, stuffed his hands in his pockets and raised his chin with pride and smiled broadly at Bill. Bill rubbed Mattlock's hair vigorously.

"Daddy, I'll have to comb my hair again," Mattlock said, smoothing his wavy brown hair down with his hands.

"Sorry, Mattlock," Bill said, and approached him to fix his hair.

"I'll do it, Daddy," Mattlock said with a slight rasp to his voice, and continued patting his hair down.

"Are you losing your voice, son?" Bill asked.

"It's scratchy," Mattlock replied.

"Well, it _is_ spring. Probably the pollen in the air," Bill surmised. He felt his forehead with his hand. "You don't have a fever. That's probably what it is. Go on downstairs and play in the living room while I finish getting ready. The Parsons will be here soon."

Mattlock ran down the stairs and sat down to read issue #118 of his _Dick Tracy_ comic books. He sat with his back against the cushions of the couch with his legs straight out over the edge. He wore a suspenseful look on his face as he slowly leafed through the pages. Bill finished getting dressed for their formal dinner with the Parsons. Sergei prepared dinner in the kitchen while singing to himself as he often did.

Moments later, Bill came downstairs in a shirt and tie and slacks and sat down next to Mattlock and shook out his newspaper to read it.

"Why do we have to be dressed up, Daddy?" Mattlock asked. "It's just C.J. and her Momma and Daddy."

"Well….This is the Parsons' first time coming to our house for a formal dinner, so we are dressed formally," Bill replied.

Mattlock looked at him with a confused expression.

Bill continued, "We dress up because this is a special occasion."

"Oh," Mattlock replied, and returned to reading his comic. Bill patted him on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

"How's dinner coming, Sergei?" Bill asked.

"Right on time," Sergei said.

"You told me we're having French tonight. What are the different courses?" Bill asked as he stirred the soup. Sergei, gently took the spoon from Bill's hand and quietly shook his finger at him in admonishment. Bill smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"You'll be starting with gougères. The soup will be squash with anise. Then you'll have artichoke a la barigoule. For the main course, you'll have smoked goose with chestnut risotto. Finally, I've made two desserts from which to choose: gingerbread with caramel apples and lemon curd tart with elderberries," Sergei listed.

"Mmmmm, Sergei….You've outdone yourself again," Bill replied.

"Thank you. I hope everyone likes the food," Sergei said.

"How could they not?" Bill asked.

Sergei removed his apron and said, "I'm going to change my shirt and clean up a bit so I can be presentable when I serve the food. I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on everything here," Bill reassured.

"Just so long as it is your eye…," Sergei warned. Bill smiled and sat down at the kitchen table and looked at his mail.

The doorbell rang. Mattlock yelled excitedly from the living room, "Daddy, C.J.'s here!" Bill got up and walked into the living room. Mattlock was standing up straight by the couch, waiting to greet their guests. Bill walked past him and to the front door.

Bill opened the door. "Welcome! C'mon in."

Cynthia entered first, holding C.J.'s hand, with Roger close behind. Roger shook Bill's hand. "Thanks again for inviting us, Bill," Roger said.

"Yes, Bill," Cynthia said, looking around at the interior of the Houston mansion. "Thanks."

Mattlock walked up to C.J. "C.J., do you want to come up to my room?" he asked.

"Sure!" she replied. Mattlock gestured to her to come with him and they both ran up the stairs.

Bill interrupted. "Now, dinner's going to be ready soon, Mattlock."

"I know, Daddy. We'll be right back," he assured his father as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Alright," Bill replied and smiled as the two headed up the stairs to his room.

"Well, why don't we sit down and talk for a bit," Bill said, gesturing to the living room furniture. He let them walk ahead and when he got to the couch, he picked up Mattlock's comic off of it and placed it on the coffee table.

As Roger sat down, he said, "_Dick Tracy_, huh?"

"Oh yes. He's read every one of them," Bill replied as he sat down.

"It smells amazing in here," Cynthia said, sitting next to Roger on a loveseat.

"Sergei's prepared a special French meal for us," Bill said.

"I can't wait to try his cooking," she replied. "Cady has told us how much Matt likes it."

"How's the practice, Roger?" Bill asked.

"Never better. Nothing too taxing lately," he replied.

"How about you, Cynthia?" Bill asked.

"Wish I could say the same. A doctor's work is never done," she said with a smile.

"Anything interesting?" Bill continued.

"Not so much at work, but in the field of biomedical technology. I've been reading about early advancements in the artificial heart. Lots of work still to go on that one, but interesting to read about," she replied.

"That will save a lot of lives, no doubt," Bill said.

"That is the hope," she replied.

Sergei emerged from the kitchen to the living room, dressed in a newly pressed chef's shirt and black slacks. "Good evening, everyone. If you'll take your places in the dining room, I'll soon be serving up the first course of dinner."

"Thanks, Sergei," Bill replied. Bill stood up, and just when he was going to yell for the children, the two were already coming down the stairs. Bill looked over at them. "Children, we're going to the dining room. Sergei's ready for us."

"Okay, Daddy," Mattlock said, as he let C.J. walk ahead of him to the dining room, following the adults.

Bill and Mattlock were the last to file into the dining room. Everyone stood around the table. "Take any seat you want," Bill said.

Roger pulled out a chair for Cynthia, who sat down. Mattlock watched intently, and pulled out a chair for C.J., who looked at him perplexedly while the adults all smirked at each other. C.J. sat down, and then Mattlock. After Roger sat down, Bill took his seat at the head of the table. Everyone had a complete place setting that featured Rebecca's family China and silverware. Sergei leaned over the children and lit the two candles on the table.

"Help yourselves to the gougères," Sergei said as he motioned to the basket of French pastries in the center of the table. "I'll be back with the soup," he said as he went back to the kitchen.

Bill took the basket and handed it to Cynthia, who passed it to the others around the table.

"So, Matt…Are you glad that you're out of school?" Roger asked.

"Yes!" Mattlock exclaimed.

"What are you going to do with yourself?" Roger asked.

"I'm going to ride horses, and play with Champ, and play in my tree house, and go exploring," Mattlock rattled off.

"His cousin Will is coming for a visit," Bill said.

"Oh?" Roger said. "Are your brother and sister-in-law coming to stay as well?"

"Roy and Flo will stay for a day or so, but then they'll leave Will behind to stay for three weeks. It will be the longest time Will has stayed here. The boys are going to love it," Bill said.

"I imagine so," Roger replied. "Do Roy and Flo have any plans?"

"They were talking about taking a drive up to Santa Fe, and spend some time there. I think Roy was hoping to work on his new book some, while Will is here," Bill said.

"What's he working on?" Roger asked.

"A spy novel. Something called _The Five Fingers_," Bill replied.

"What's a spy novel, Daddy?" Mattlock asked.

"Well, son," Bill said, turning to Mattlock. "It's a book about men who work for the government. They go undercover in disguise and try to find out who the bad guys are and what they're up to. These days, spies are involved in stopping Communism, mostly."

"That sounds fun. What's Communism?" Mattlock asked.

"That's a little more complicated," Bill said.

"So, you like _Dick Tracy, _huh, Matt?" Roger asked.

"Uh-huh," Mattlock replied.

"Do you think you might want to be a detective when you grow up?" Roger asked.

"Maybe," Mattlock replied. "I've read all the comics," he said with a smile.

"That's what your dad told me," Roger said. "Comic books weren't around when I was your age. _Superman _came out when I was in my early twenties."

"You can borrow some of mine, if you want," Mattlock said.

Cynthia smiled. "Yeah, Roger. You should take him up on it and catch up on those missed opportunities in childhood."

"I just might. You're never too old," Roger replied. "Thanks, Matt. That's very nice of you to offer."

Sergei entered the dining room with a soup tureen on a cart. He began ladling soup into everyone's bowls. Once everyone was served, Sergei left with the cart and they all tried the soup.

"How did your grades come out at the end of the year, C.J.?" Bill asked.

"She got all A's," Mattlock said, with faint chagrin in his voice.

"Now son, what have I told you about letting C.J. answer for herself," Bill said firmly but kindly.

"Sorry," Mattlock replied. Cynthia and Roger smiled at each other.

"I got all A's, like Matt said, Mr. Houston," C.J. replied.

"That's very good. Did you find that you had a favorite subject?" Bill asked.

"I like writing a lot. Most subjects aren't that hard, and writing isn't hard either, but when the teacher gives us an assignment, I can write how I want," C.J. replied.

"You mean you have the freedom to create, and the other subjects have set answers?" Bill asked for clarification.

"I guess," C.J. replied.

Sergei returned to the dining room to refill everyone's drinks.

Cynthia asked, "Sergei, do I detect a hint of licorice flavor in this soup?"

As Sergei was refilling Roger's drink, he replied, "Yes Madame, it's the anise."

"Interesting. I usually don't care for the flavor, but in this soup, it's very nice," Cynthia replied.

"Glad you like it, Madame," Sergei replied. "How is everyone else finding the soup?"

"It's weird," Matt said. C.J. looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "It tastes a little like _Twizzler's_."

"That's the anise, Mattlock. Anise is what makes the flavor of black licorice and _Twizzler's_ is licorice flavored," Bill said.

"Oh," Mattlock said, and turned to Sergei. "Is there any chicken soup in the kitchen instead?"

Sergei smiled. "Afraid not, Mattlock," he said.

"You don't have to finish it if you don't like it, son. I'm sure Sergei won't mind since licorice is an acquired taste," Bill said.

"Not at all, Mattlock," Sergei said.

Mattlock put his spoon down and pushed his bowl forward. C.J. looked sheepish, and quietly did the same. They both smiled at each other. Sergei took both of their bowls away and the children continued eating what was left of the gougères.

"Now don't fill up on those pastries, kids," Bill warned. "What are your plans for the summer, C.J.?"

C.J. perked up. "Julia and I are going to go to the zoo and museum and play a lot at each other's houses."

"And how is Julia?" Bill asked.

"She's fine. She gets out of school next week. They go longer than we do," C.J. replied.

"That's great," Bill said. "I'm sure you two will make the most of your summer."

"We're going to go on our first family vacation," Roger said.

"Your first?" Bill said with surprise.

"I'm afraid so," Roger said, looking at Cynthia.

"You look at me as if it's _my_ fault," Cynthia said smiling while feigning outrage.

"I can leave anytime. I work for myself," Roger said and then winked at her. "She's taking the time off for the first time since Cady was a baby. Well, this _length_ of time."

"Well, Roger and I have been working, and Cady's been in school, so…" Cynthia said.

"Face it, Honey...You care a lot about your patients," Roger said. "You could take the time off anytime."

"Well, that's very noble. I'm sure it's easy to become exhausted in your line of work, Cynthia. It's probably good to take some extended time off for your own health. You can't be there for your patients if you're not taking care of yourself," Bill said.

"That's what I've been telling her," Roger agreed.

"Alright, alright, you two. I'm going on vacation," Cynthia said.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"Galveston," Roger said.

Bill looked at Cynthia with a surprised look on his face. "Well, that's not very far away. Don't you want to go somewhere further away from your cares?"

"One step at a time, Bill. I could only get her to agree to go if we stayed close for emergencies," Roger said, and put his arm around Cynthia's shoulders.

"What do you plan on doing in Galveston?" Bill asked.

"I suspect we'll spend a lot of time at the beach. Cady's never seen the ocean. I haven't seen it since I first moved to Houston," Roger said.

"I think I was a teenager," Cynthia said.

"You've lived in Houston all your life, Cynthia. That surprises me," Bill said. "I'm glad you're taking the time off."

"I was in school, then residency, then working. I'm afraid I didn't make time," Cynthia said.

"I understand," Bill replied.

C.J. said, "I wish I could bring Julia."

"It's a _family _vacation, Baby," Roger said. "We've talked about this."

Sergei entered the dining room with a tray and began removing the empty bowls of soup.

"I really liked the soup, Sergei. Thank you," Cynthia said.

"You're welcome, Madame," he said. He finished gathering the bowls and left. Moments later, he came back with a large bowl on the cart. He began serving up the dish. "This is artichoke a la barigoule. It has fresh garlic, parsley, onion, carrot, and celery, white wine, chicken broth, lemon juice, and of course, artichoke hearts," Sergei described.

"Mmmm. I love artichokes," Cynthia said while straining to look in the bowl from which Sergei was serving.

"Speaking of hearts, tell me more about advancements in the artificial heart. That sounds very interesting," Bill said.

"Well, there's a doctor named Kolff and a doctor named Akutzu and they were able to implant an artificial heart into a dog and he survived for ninety minutes," Cynthia said.

Mattlock dropped his fork next to his plate and had a look of shock on his face. "The dog died?" he asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Matt. I probably shouldn't be talking about this over dinner," Cynthia said.

"It's alright," Bill said, and patted a sad-looking Mattlock on the back. "That's pretty remarkable."

"Yes it is. Kolff is a very interesting man. He's originally from the Netherlands. He's worked on the artificial kidney and started the first blood bank in Europe. Of course, the problem with artificial organs is that the body tends to reject them. If we can just figure out how to fix that, we're going to save a lot of lives," Cynthia said.

"I can see why you find your work so important. I find my work important, but I'm not saving any lives. I think if I was, I would definitely feel more invested than I already am," Bill said.

"There was a time when I wanted to be a medical scientist working in a laboratory somewhere. I envisioned myself working on cures for illnesses," Cynthia said.

"What made you want to work in a hospital setting?" Bill asked.

"At the end of the day, I realized I like people and I like helping them directly," Cynthia replied.

Mattlock cleared his throat.

"Your throat still bothering you, son?" Bill asked.

Mattlock cleared his throat again and nodded up and down.

Bill said, "He's had an irritated throat today. Probably allergies. He doesn't have a fever or anything."

"Oh. Well. That _is_ a problem right now. Let me know if you need anything and I'll get it for you," Cynthia said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Bill said. "Have a drink, son," he said as he put his arm around Mattlock's shoulders. Mattlock drank some of his milk as Bill suggested. C.J. observed Matt closely with some concern on her face. Mattlock smiled at her with a milk mustache when he was done, and she smiled back at him and pointed at her own face to tell him about the milk on his. He wiped it off and smiled again. Roger watched them with a smile on his face while Cynthia and Bill looked at their plates and ate.

A while later Sergei brought the main course. "For the main course, we have smoked goose with chestnut risotto," he announced.

"That looks and smells, fantastic, Sergei," Roger said.

"Thank you, Sir," Sergei said. He served up the main course to everyone at the table.

"I don't remember the last time I had goose," Cynthia said.

"Me neither," Roger said.

"Sergei's smoked goose is terrific," Bill said.

"Everything has been, so far," Cynthia said.

"Roger, tell me…what's something you're working on right now?" Bill asked.

"I'm helping an insurance inspection and auditing business get started. I told you…nothing earth shattering," Roger said.

"So, auto inspections, then?" Bill asked.

"Yes. But roof and home inspections too," Roger replied.

"I'm sure they'll be successful. There's been a consistent housing boom since the boys came home from the war and it doesn't seem to be slowing down," Bill said. Mattlock cleared this throat and coughed a couple of times. Bill patted him on the back. "I didn't ask how long you'd be in Galveston," he said.

"We're hoping to spend a week or more," Roger said.

"Well, C.J., what do you hope to do in Galveston?" Bill asked.

She sat up straight and enthused, "I want to walk on the beach and collect sea shells and swim in the ocean."

"The whole time?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Every day," she confirmed, beaming ear to ear.

"I'm sure we'll come back with a bucket of sea shells at least. I love swimming in the Gulf. It's so warm," Roger said. "Cady is going to love it."

"I remember the seaweed around my ankles. I can do without that," Cynthia said. "But I do remember the wonderfully warm, salty water."

"When's Will coming?" Roger asked.

"Most of July," Bill replied.

"Oh. That's when we'll be going to Galveston. I guess Cady won't get to meet Will this time," Roger said.

"There will be other times," Bill reassured.

After a while, Sergei brought out the two choices for desserts and everyone made their choices and enjoyed the final course of his French cooking.

Matt cleared his throat again after dessert was over. "I'm tired, Daddy," he said.

"Son, it's just 7 o'clock," Bill replied with his arm around his shoulders again.

"I don't feel well," he replied.

"Bill, we can go if you need to take care of Matt," Roger said. "We'll have dinner again soon…. My treat; though, I can't guarantee cooking like this. This was outstanding."

Bill felt Mattlock's forehead again. "Still no fever," he said. "Okay, son, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed and I'll see the Parsons out and come tuck you in."

"Okay, Daddy," Mattlock said. He got off his chair and C.J. got out of hers at the same time and hugged him.

"I hope you feel better Matt," she said.

He looked surprised, but smiled slightly at the hug from his friend. "Thanks, C.J. Goodnight," he said, and sluggishly walked away.

"Goodnight Matt," Roger said. "Feel better."

"Yes, Matt," Cynthia said, and then quietly said to Bill, "Again…let me know if you need anything."

"See what I mean," Roger said to Bill. "She can't help herself."

"Thanks, Cynthia. I'm sure he's fine. At worst, it's probably a spring cold," Bill said.

After Mattlock went up to his room, Bill walked the Parsons to the door. Sergei joined them.

"Thanks for coming and sorry it was cut short," Bill said.

"Not a problem, Bill," Roger said. "Thanks for having us," he said as he shook Bill's hand. "And Sergei…Thanks for the wonderful meal."

"Yes, Sergei. Positively delicious," Cynthia said.

"I liked the gingerbread the best!" C.J. exclaimed.

Sergei leaned over, smiled, and took C.J.'s hand. "Well, thank you Miss C.J. Glad you enjoyed it. I hope you join us again sometime," he said.

"Yes, C.J. You're welcome anytime," Bill said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Houston," C.J. replied.

The Parsons walked out the door and after Bill closed it, Sergei said, "I like that little C.J. So smart, polite, and charming."

"Yes she is," Bill said. "Thanks for the excellent meal and helping me co-host," Bill said as he patted Sergei on the back. "I'm going to go check on Mattlock."

"I'll go clean up," Sergei replied.

Bill walked up the steps to the landing and into Mattlock's bedroom. He was lying on his side in bed facing the door with his eyes closed. Bill walked up to him and sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his hair and felt his forehead again. "Still no fever," he said. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Tired and my throat hurts," he replied.

"I'll get you some Tylenol Elixir in a bit," Bill said.

"Okay, Daddy," he replied.

"Did you have a good time before you started feeling badly?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Mattlock said.

"That was nice of C.J. to hug you. Wasn't it?" Bill said.

"Uh-huh. She's nice, Daddy. That's why she's my friend," Mattlock said.

"Did you two ever talk about that kiss you planted on her?" Bill asked with a smile.

"No. I don't think she liked it. I'm just glad we're still friends," Mattlock said.

"Well…friends are very important. Some say they are the measure of a man. I agree. C.J. seems like a good friend," Bill said.

"She is," Mattlock said.

"Then that's all that matters. Just remember that friends are friends because they are always there for each other no matter what. Anyone who isn't there for you, isn't your friend." He continued, " I like C.J. and her family. You're good at picking friends. I'm proud of you, son. I'll go get you the medicine and some water to keep by your bed." Bill pulled the blankets up over Mattlock's shoulders, left, and moments later, brought back the water and medicine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready, Cady?" Roger called from the kitchen, the morning after their dinner with the Houstons.

"Almost, Daddy!" she exclaimed from her bedroom. She stood brushing her wavy hair in front of her mirror in her denim pedal pushers with cuffs, and a red gingham short sleeve shirt with rolled up sleeves and mother-of-pearl snaps.

Roger finished drying and putting away the dishes from the breakfast they all had together before Cynthia had to go to the hospital for her shift. When he was done, he sat down and read the Saturday paper. He read an article on the front page about an attack on the U.S. Embassy in Taipei in which 13 Americans were injured and shook his head at what he read. Moments later, Cady came into the kitchen with her canvas shoes in hand and sat down on a chair to put them on. Roger folded the paper and laid it flat on the table. He crossed his arms on the paper and said with a smile, "Well, don't you look cute today?"

Cady cocked her head to the side and looked at him coyly, smiled, and said, "Daddy…." She looked down and continued tying her shoes.

"I'm not going to recognize you in a year….You're growing up so fast," Roger said.

Cady continued silently tying her shoes.

"This is the first time you've been to Momma's work. Are you excited?" Roger asked.

"I guess," Cady replied.

"Are you worried about something?" he asked.

She hesitated for a bit, and then, looking serious, said, "Aren't hospital's scary? Momma tells scary stories sometimes."

"Ah, well. Yes, if you're a patient in a hospital or visiting someone who is, it can be quite scary, depending on what the patient is in for," Roger said. "But if you're just a visitor, it's not too bad."

"Okay," she replied reticently.

"Momma's going to be surprised when we show up for lunch. I'm sure she'll need a break," Roger said.

Cady finished putting on her shoes and the two of them left. When they arrived at Hermann Hospital, they walked into the front lobby with adjacent waiting room. Roger held Cady's hand as they walked, and Cady nervously observed the weary and sad-looking people in the waiting room and watched all of the staff in their white uniforms looming large over her – some standing and talking to each other and others walking to their various destinations. Some smiled at her as she and Roger passed. She looked away from them and moved closer to Roger. Roger took her up to his old office for a visit.

"Where are we, Daddy?" she asked. "I thought we were going to have lunch with Momma."

"We are, Baby. I just wanted to stop by my old job and say hello to some people, if anyone's there," he replied. "This is where I worked before I started working at home."

"Oh," she replied.

Roger opened the office door and walked over to the open door to his old boss's office.

Marcus Phillips stood up behind his desk and greeted him. "Roger! So great to see you! What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cady and I were just coming down to have lunch with Cindy and I thought I'd drop by. I actually didn't expect to see anyone here, being a Saturday and all," Roger replied.

"Well, you know me," Marcus replied.

"All too well," Roger said with a smile.

Marcus bent over and put his hands on his knees and looked straight at Cady. "I think this is the first time I've met your daughter, Roger. Last time I saw her was in a picture on your desk before you left us." He extended his hand to shake Cady's hand and she hesitantly did so.

"Yeah. She's just started summer break," Roger said as he patted Cady's back.

"Nice to meet you, Cady," Marcus said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Cady said.

Marcus smiled at Roger and back at Cady. "What a polite, young lady." He looked back at Roger. "She looks like a perfect blend of you and Cynthia."

"And smart too," Roger said with pride in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less," Marcus said. "So, how's the private practice?"

"No offense, but I'd never want to come back and work for you or anyone else. I'm really loving it," Roger said.

"I don't blame you," Marcus replied.

"I don't see Dean's stuff anywhere. Does he still work here?" Roger asked.

"I guess I hadn't realized how long it has been since you've dropped by. No. He moved on to another firm downtown. And get this….He finally got a girlfriend," Marcus said.

"Really? I can't imagine the gal that would want to be with him," Roger replied.

"I know, but she's quite lovely and she's apparently motivated him to be a better man, so it must be love. It's why he quit here to go to the other place. It paid more and he said he needed to move on to earn enough to start and support a family. I gave him my blessing, of course," Marcus said. "The new man is very quiet and keeps to himself – the very opposite of Dean."

"Must get boring around here, then," Roger said.

"Not at all. So you two are having lunch with Cynthia….Does she know you're here?" Marcus asked.

"No. We're surprising her," Roger said.

"How nice," Marcus said. "Is this the first time you've been to the hospital, Cady?"

She nodded.

Roger squeezed her shoulder and said to Marcus, "She wants to be a lawyer like me."

"I have no doubt you will," Marcus said to Cady. "You've got two smart cookies for parents," he said with a smile. He turned to Roger. "You sure you want her to be a lawyer?"

"I want her to be whatever she wants and whatever makes her happy," Roger said.

"You're an enlightened man, Roger. You've always been," Marcus said.

"Wait until you have a daughter, Marcus. I think even you might come around," Roger teased.

"We'll see," Marcus said.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Roger said, "Well, we're going to head back down to find Cynthia."

Marcus shook Roger's hand and said, "Alright. Don't be a stranger."

Roger and Cady headed back down to the lobby. When they arrived at the nurse's station, Nancy Kearney was standing behind the desk writing on some paperwork on a clipboard.

"Hi Nancy," Roger said to the blonde woman in her mid-thirties.

"Hey, Roger!" Nancy said, looking up from her paperwork and smiling.

"We're here to have lunch with Cindy," Roger said.

"We're?" Nancy said, and stretched to look over the counter and saw Cady. "Well, hi there!"

Cady waved from below Nancy's line of sight.

"This is our daughter, Cady," Roger said.

"I figured that, Roger," Nancy said with a smile. "Welcome to Hermann Hospital, honey."

Cady smiled at her.

"Is Cynthia expecting you?" Nancy asked.

"No," Roger replied.

"Oh, well….It's been a slow day around here. I think she's on a consultation on the third floor right now. I'll page her." Nancy picked up the phone and paged over the P.A. system… "Dr. Parsons, please come to the first floor nurses' station. Dr. Cynthia Parsons, please come to the first floor nurses' station." She hung up the phone. "She'll probably be down here soon. You can wait over there," she said, indicating the waiting room nearby.

Cady and Roger walked over and sat down. Cady watched an elderly man sitting a few feet from them. He sat quietly looking at his hat in his hands with a sad expression on his face. Cady rested her head against Roger's arm and mirrored the elderly man's sad face. Roger leafed through a magazine while they waited. A few minutes later, a doctor came in and sat next to the elderly man. Cady was too far away to hear what was being said, but she saw the doctor put his hand on the man's shoulder and the man hung his head lower and started crying quietly. The doctor said a few more things to the man and stood up and walked away with an austere look on his face. The elderly man looked up and saw Cady looking at him. She noticed his teary, bloodshot eyes and slowly lifted her hand and half-waved at him by just bending the fingers on her right hand. Roger looked down at her and then looked to see to whom she was waving. The elderly man forced a smile through his tears and waved back at her and stood up and put his hat on and walked out of the waiting room. Roger put his arm around Cady, without saying a word, and squeezed her as she watched the man leave.

Moments later, Cynthia walked into the waiting room with her hands in her lab coat pockets and with her stethoscope around her neck. Cady jumped up and ran over and hugged her around the legs. Cynthia was taken aback by her enthusiastic hug. "Well, hello Baby," she said as she hugged her back. Roger stood up, walked over and kissed Cynthia on the cheek.

"How about some lunch?" Roger asked.

She looked at her watch while keeping her other hand on Cady's shoulder. "I think I have some time today." Just then, Dr. Peterson walked into the waiting room.

"Cynthia, I forgot to ask you if you'd help me with another consultation later…," Dr. Peterson said, and noticed that Roger and Cady were there. "Oh, hi Roger."

"Hi, Lowell," Roger replied as he shook Dr. Peterson's hand.

"And who is this?" Dr. Peterson asked with a broad smile.

"Lowell, this is Cady, my daughter," Cynthia said.

"My, you're so big now," he said, leaning over with his hands on his knees. "You know, Cady….I have three daughters, myself." He looked at her in an odd way as if he was looking for something on her person, and she looked nervous in response.

"How old are they now, Lowell?" Roger asked.

"Eight, twelve, and fifteen," he replied. Then he put his hand out toward Cady's face and she backed up defensively. "No. Wait, Honey. What's that behind your ear?" he asked. He then reached behind her ear and produced a quarter. "Did you know this was there?" he asked, holding it in front of her.

Cady's eyes widened and she smiled in response. "No," she said shyly, but with a tone of wonderment.

"Well, here you go," he said and handed her the quarter. He looked toward her other ear. "No. Wait. I think I see something in that other ear," he said. He reached out and produced a second quarter and handed it to her. "Looks like if I ever need a loan, that you're the person to go to," he said, and patted her on the head. He then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a red lollipop and handed it to her. Cady smiled as she took the lollipop.

"You needed me for a consultation, Lowell?" Cynthia reminded him.

"Yes. How about 2:30 in Mr. Bainbridge's room?" Dr. Peterson asked.

"That should be fine. We're going to have lunch first," Cynthia said.

"I'll see you then," he replied.

"Okay," she said.

"Nice seeing you again, Roger. And nice to meet you Miss Cady," he said with a smile and left.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Roger said. He put his arm around Cynthia's waist and held Cady's hand with his other hand and they walked back through the lobby down a hall that went to the cafeteria.

They all got their food on trays in line and sat down together at a table in the corner of the room.

"So what made you drop by for lunch?" Cynthia asked.

"Well…" Roger said as he looked at Cady. "Julia's not home today, and I'm all caught up, and we wanted to be spontaneous and treat you to lunch."

Cynthia smiled. "It's a nice surprise."

"I stopped by and saw Marcus, before we came to get you," Roger said.

"Oh? I see him walk through the hospital or out to his car periodically, but that's about it," Cynthia replied. "How's he doing?"

"You know Marcus. Nose to the grindstone," Roger said. "Dean quit and went to work somewhere else."

"Was he unhappy?" she asked.

"No. New girl," he replied.

"Ah," Cynthia said with a smirk and took a bite of her food.

"Lowell looked good. Sounded good, too. I thought he was exhausted by having a family of women. He sure took a shine to Cady," Roger said, squeezing Cady on the shoulder as she ate.

"Lowell's all talk. I suspect he's a great Daddy. He's always talking about those girls of his," Cynthia said.

"He seems to have a way with children, for sure," Roger replied.

"I like him," Cady said.

"I should think you would….two quarters and a lollipop," Cynthia replied with a smile.

"It's not just that. He's nice. So was Daddy's old boss," Cady replied.

"Well, this is your first time up here at my work. What do you think?" Cynthia said.

"It's sorta scary and sad," Cady replied.

"How so?" Cynthia asked.

"It smells funny here. And everyone who works here is wearing a white uniform," Cady replied.

"But you see me in my lab coat all the time," Cynthia said.

"I see her point, Dear. More of any one thing is scarier than one thing by itself. _I_ feel outnumbered here," Roger said.

"That smell here is antiseptic, and I agree….very unpleasant, but I'm used to it," Cynthia said. "It's how we keep infections from spreading, so it's worth putting up with."

"People are sad here. I saw a man crying in the other room," Cady said.

"Yes. There is a lot of sadness here. People often receive very bad news in hospitals," Cynthia said.

"But you know what's great about your momma?" Roger asked, redirecting from the serious turn the discussion was going.

Cady shook her head.

"Your momma works here to try to make people's lives better and even saves lives. It's one of the most important jobs," Roger said.

Cynthia smiled. "Everyone here wearing a white uniform, as you say, is working to help people – Me, Dr. Peterson, Nancy, the other doctors and nurses, and orderlies, and on and on. But we're not perfect and people can't always be helped, but we never stop trying."

"What's your shift tomorrow, Dear? Remind me?" Roger asked.

"Overnight shift tomorrow, unfortunately," she replied. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"We don't have any. We're playing it by ear. Maybe a movie or Kiddie Wonderland," Roger replied.

Cady smiled and exclaimed, "Oooooh! Kiddie Wonderland!"

"I sure wish I could join you," Cynthia said.

"How's next weekend looking?" Roger asked.

"Next weekend, I have the same shifts, but I think I have the following off," Cynthia replied.

"Let's plan to do something special that weekend, okay?" Roger said.

"Absolutely," Cynthia replied.

"Are you looking forward to Galveston?" he asked.

"Actually, I really am. I need a break," Cynthia said.

"Glad to hear it. I am too," Roger said.

"Me too!" Cady echoed.

"I need to pick you up a bathing suit at King's before the trip. Come to think of it, I have to go looking for mine and if I can't find it, I'll have to get one for myself," Cynthia said to Cady.

"You should see if you can get King's to special order one of those scandalous European bikinis for you," Roger said.

Cynthia jabbed him in the shoulder with her fist. He recoiled exaggeratedly, smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

Cady laughed.

"It was just a suggestion, Dear," he replied.

"Do I need to pick up some trunks for you?" she asked.

"I think I still have a pair," Roger replied.

"Before I forget, your mother called about Thanksgiving," Cynthia said.

Roger looked at Cady and then back at Cynthia. "It's May," he said.

"You know your mother," Cynthia said.

"That definitely sounds like her," he replied.

"She wanted to find out if we were having it at our house this year," Cynthia said. "She didn't exactly ask if she could come, but I think that's what she wanted."

"I'll call her. I think we could have Robert and Janice, Mom and Dad, and your parents over this time," Roger said.

"And Dorothy!" Cady exclaimed.

"Of course, Baby. She's part of the package," Roger said and squeezed her shoulder.

"I wish your mother would just come out and say what she means or wants," Cynthia said.

"I wouldn't expect that anytime soon," Roger said. "That wouldn't be southern."

"_I'm_ southern," Cynthia said.

"Well….You're a different generation and you were raised by _your_ mother," Roger said.

"Fair point," Cynthia said.

"_I'm _southern," Cady said.

"Yes, Baby, but you're raised by _your_ mother. You both know how to speak your minds and I don't want either of you to change a thing," Roger said with a smile. "Anyway, I'll call her and invite her and Dad after we hammer out the details."

The Parsons continued talking for a while and finished their lunches. When they were done, they emptied their trays and put them up and walked out of the cafeteria to the nurse's station.

"Did you have a good lunch?" Nancy Kearney asked.

"Sure did," Roger said with his arm around Cynthia's shoulders.

"What about you, Cady?" Nancy asked.

"It was okay," Cady replied.

"I know what you mean," Nancy replied. "It's a little better than what they serve the patients here."

Roger looked perplexed. "I didn't think it was that bad. It's not dinner at the Houstons, but I liked it."

"I better get back to work, Honey," Cynthia said.

"Okay," Roger said, hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Give me a hug, Baby," Cynthia said and bent over and hugged Cady. "You be good for Daddy."

"I will Momma," Cady said.

Just then, Bill Houston walked up to the nurse's station carrying Matt, who had his arms around his father's neck and was looking very ill. He walked up to another nurse at the nurse's station. "My son is very ill. He needs to see a doctor," he said.

Cynthia heard his voice and turned to look at him, "Bill, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Cynthia," Bill replied. He noticed Roger and Cady. "Hello Roger. Hello C.J."

All three of the Parsons moved closer to him and Matt with concern on their faces. Matt's face was red and the hair around his brow was soaked with perspiration. Cynthia felt Matt's forehead.

"He's burning up," Cynthia observed. She turned to Nancy. "Nancy, is there an exam room available?"

Nancy looked down at her roster and said, "Exam Room 7 is available."

"Thanks, Nancy. I'll take that one. C'mon, Bill. Let me take a look at him," Cynthia said and she escorted the two of them to the exam room. Roger and Cady were left at the nurse's station, both with concern on their faces – Cady with the most.

The exam room was not very big. It had just enough room for an exam table, a tri-fold screen, a small counter with a sink, and a chair. Bill laid Matt on the exam table. Cynthia walked over to the sink and took a sterile thermometer out of a jar.

"Okay, sweetie, put this under your tongue and hold it there until I tell you to stop," she said and felt his forehead again and smoothed his hair back. She put on a blood pressure cuff and took his blood pressure reading and listened to his chest with her stethoscope. "What happened, Bill?"

Bill stood nervously with his hands buried in his pockets and his elbows locked. "This morning, when I got up, he seemed very tired even after a full night's rest. He said he couldn't eat breakfast because it hurt when he swallowed. He got hotter and hotter throughout the morning and I brought him here.

"Any coughing?" Cynthia asked.

"Not that much, but some," Bill said. Matt was shivering on the table.

"Are you cold, Sweetie?" Cynthia asked. Matt nodded. She reached below the sink into a cabinet and pulled out a blanket and covered Matt with it. "Okay, Sweetie. I'm going to take that thermometer now." Matt released his pressure on the thermometer and Cynthia removed it from his mouth. "He's got a very high fever." She began feeling the lymph nodes in his neck and then turned to Bill and said, "He's got swollen lymph nodes."

"Do you have a headache, Matt?" she asked.

He nodded 'yes.'

She took her pen light out and turned it on. "Okay, Sweetie, open your mouth wide and say, 'ah.'" He complied. Cynthia looked at his throat briefly and said, "Uh-huh. I see the problem here."

A concerned Bill moved closer, hands still in his pockets, "What is it?"

"Well, he's got all the telltale signs of tonsillitis. From what I can tell, one of the worst cases I've personally seen."

"Is he going to be alright?" Bill asked. Matt looked worried at the question.

"Oh yes. He'll need surgery to remove his tonsils, but it's very routine surgery now," Cynthia said. Matt's eyes widened at the word 'surgery.' Bill walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"When?" Bill said.

"They look very infected, so I'd say the sooner, the better," Cynthia replied. "Why don't you stay here with Matt and I'll go get him admitted." Bill nodded. She turned to Matt and stroked his hair gently, "It's going to be fine, Sweetie." She left the exam room.

Matt whispered to Bill, "What does 'admitted' mean?"

"It means you're going to be staying in the hospital for a while, Son," Bill replied. "Don't worry. It will be fine." Matt looked anything but calm at his father's words and his eyes teared up.

Cynthia went back to the nurse's station where Roger was holding Cady in his arms. "How is he, Cindy? Cady got very upset after you left." Cady's eyes were red from crying.

"Don't worry, Cady. Matt's going to be fine. He just has some bad tonsils that need to come out," Cynthia said as she squeezed her daughter's hand. She turned to Nancy and said, "Will you or one of the other nurses get Matt Houston admitted today. Who's the surgeon on duty?"

Nancy replied, "Everyone's booked today." She leafed through her schedule. "Dr. Samuels is available tomorrow afternoon."

"He'd be perfect. He's done a million tonsillectomies. Probably can do one in his sleep," she said. "Thanks, Nancy." Nancy walked over and talked to one of her nursing staff and the woman walked away with some paperwork headed to Exam Room 7.

"I mean it, Cady. Matt's going to be fine. I promise," Cynthia said, moving a lock of hair from in front of Cady's eyes.

"Hear that, Baby? Your momma's got it under control," Roger said. Cady buried her face into his neck and gripped him harder. Cynthia rubbed Cady's back and turned back to Nancy. Cynthia pulled a pad out of her pocket and wrote down two medications. "Make sure he gets these for the fever and infection."

"Cindy, I think I'm going to take Cady home," Roger said with a serious look on his face.

"Okay," she said, and kissed him on the cheek and stroked Cady's back again. "I'll be home around Cady's bedtime. I'll keep an eye on Matt," she reassured.

"Alright, we'll see you then," Roger said, and he walked out of the hospital with Cady in his arms.

Matt was admitted and had his own room in about an hour. Cynthia met with Dr. Peterson for the Bainbridge consultation and checked on Matt and Bill several times until the end of her shift. Before she left work, she checked on the two of them one more time.

"How are you feeling, Matt?" she said as she walked up to him and felt his forehead. She picked up his chart and read the notes.

"Better," he whispered.

"Poor thing. I know it hurts to talk. You'll be much better soon," Cynthia replied.

"He's pretty scared, Cynthia," Bill said as he sat on the edge of his son's hospital bed.

"Trust me, Matt. It's not as bad as you think. You'll be asleep when the surgeon removes your tonsils. You won't feel a thing. Lots of children have this operation and they come out fine." She stroked Matt's hair. "I don't want you to worry, either, Bill. Dr. Samuels has done this operation more times than I could count."

"I trust you, Cynthia," Bill replied.

"Visiting hours are up at ten, unfortunately, Bill," Cynthia said.

Matt looked alarmed and grabbed his father's hand.

"Don't worry, Matt. People will be dropping in on you all night. You won't be alone," Cynthia said.

"I want my Daddy," Matt whispered.

"Rules are rules, Son," Bill replied.

Cynthia chatted with them for a few more minutes and went home. She entered the house, where Roger was watching television. "I just put Cady to bed. I couldn't get her mind off of Matt. She's probably still awake if you want to talk to her."

Cynthia laid her lab coat over the side of the couch and put her purse on the floor. "Okay," she said and walked back to Cady's room. Cady was staring at the ceiling when Cynthia arrived in her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed. She could tell she'd been crying and she brushed back the hair from Cady's forehead.

"Baby, I think it's really nice how you are so concerned for your friend, but he's going to be fine. I really mean it," Cynthia said. She paused and sighed. "I know it must have been scary for you today, being that it was the first time you'd been in a hospital at all and then seeing your friend suddenly so ill. If I were in your place, I'd be scared too."

Cady sat up quickly and threw her arms around her mother's neck and sobbed and said, "I really was, Momma. I really was."

"Oh, Baby, I know. It will be alright. You'll see," Cynthia said as she hugged her tighter. They hugged for a bit and Cynthia said, "Now lie back down and try to get some sleep. Did Daddy read to you?"

Cady nodded.

"Do you want me to read some more to you?"

Cady nodded again.

"Okay," Cynthia said with a smile, and she picked up the book on her nightstand, opened it, and began to read to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning," Roger said, giving Cynthia a quick peck on the lips and stroking her back. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen and he had just gotten out of bed. "What did you do all night?"

"Oh….read the newspaper, did some laundry, picked up a little, and started a new book," she replied.

"Sounds productive. I sure hate it when you're not in bed with me," Roger said.

"Me too. I think it will be time for private practice, soon. I guess I'm afraid I'll miss the variety and excitement. I've heard private family practice can be dull and repetitive," Cynthia replied.

"Yes, but think of the stable schedule you'll have, and the time off," Roger replied.

"And managing the books on top of my practice? That's something I'm not looking forward to if I make the switch," she replied.

"We'll pay someone to keep your books," he said. Roger scratched his hair vigorously, yawned, and looked around the room. "I didn't see Cady this morning. Is she still asleep?"

"Yes. I checked on her a few minutes before you got up. We probably should let her sleep late. I think yesterday was difficult for her and I know she didn't fall asleep right away," Cynthia said.

"Good idea. She was beside herself," Roger replied.

"Hospitals can be frightening, and she's a little more sensitive than the average child. And she sure does like Matt a lot. He was one sick little boy yesterday. I was worried he had some kind of flu or something - he was so feverish," Cynthia said.

"I must admit, I'm regretting bringing her up there yesterday," Roger said with a frown.

"Don't regret it. It was nice having her come up and see where I work. You couldn't have predicted what happened to Matt yesterday," Cynthia replied.

"I guess that explains his scratchy throat, Friday night," Roger said.

"Yes. I wish I had looked at him then," Cynthia said.

"It was a social occasion and it didn't seem that serious to me at the time, either," Roger replied in a reassuring tone.

"What did you two do after you left the hospital yesterday?" she asked.

"Well, let's see….After about 45 minutes of trying to calm her down about Matt in the hospital parking lot, I took her out for ice cream, which she didn't have the appetite to eat; then, we went to the park and walked the trails. I thought the activity would get her mind off of everything. And, it did for a while. Then we went out for dinner and she ate a little and we talked some more. When we got home, I suggested she take her crayons and make a 'Get Well' card for Matt. That finally grabbed her interest and she worked long and hard on that for quite a while. She threw out a few rough drafts before completing her masterpiece," Roger said with a smile.

"That was a great idea. Where's the card?" Cynthia asked.

"Last time I saw it, she put it on her dresser with a book on top of it to flatten it, just before she went to bed and read with me," Roger replied.

"I'll look at it later. I don't want to disturb her," Cynthia said. "Sorry, I couldn't be there to help you calm her down."

"Nonsense. You calmed her down in spirit, anyway. She seemed comforted knowing her mother was taking care of Matt," Roger replied.

"That's sweet," Cynthia said.

Roger started making some oatmeal on the stove and cutting up some fruit for his breakfast. Cynthia perused the Sunday paper and advertisements. They talked about the day before and their future family vacation to Galveston. When Cady finally got up, they were quietly reading the paper together and Roger was finishing up his breakfast.

"I slept late," Cady said rubbing both of her eyes with her fists.

Roger put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "You sure did. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better," she said. Then, she immediately asked, "How's Matt, Momma?"

"He was fine when I left him last night. His Daddy was with him," Cynthia replied. Cynthia didn't tell her that Matt spent the night alone - to avoid further emotional upset.

"Oh, good," Cady replied.

"Do you want something to eat, Baby?" Roger asked.

"Okay," she said, and she pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table.

Roger got up, squeezed her shoulder, and asked, "How about some oatmeal and fruit?"

Cady nodded.

"Momma, what are tonsils for? What do they do?" Cady asked.

"That's a good question, Baby. We're not entirely sure. They are considered vestigial organs…."

Cady interrupted, "What's that?"

"Well…they are organs that we used to need a long time ago, but they lost their use over our evolution as a species," Cynthia explained.

"Wow, Cindy, that's some complicated information," Roger said.

"I know what evolution is," Cady said. "I read about it in the science picture book that Mawmaw and Poppa got me."

"Well...I stand corrected. Please continue, Cindy," Roger replied with a smile.

"Some speculate they help with fighting infection. They've been removed routinely for a while with no ill effects that we've seen," Cynthia continued.

"Will I have to have mine out?" Cady asked. Roger put her breakfast down in front of her.

"Maybe. It depends on if they get infected badly or not. Not everyone gets tonsillitis, or infection of the tonsils. If you don't have them out by the time you're grown up, you probably won't have to have them out at all," Cynthia said. "But, I mean it when I say that it's an easy surgery to remove them and a fairly easy recovery. You don't need to worry about Matt. The worst part of it for him now is the pain in his throat and the fever."

"Can I visit him today?" Cady asked.

"I'm going to be sleeping all day today, so that's up to your Daddy. Matt's surgery is the middle of the afternoon," Cynthia replied.

Cady looked at Roger who nodded and winked at her. Cady smiled big and dug right into her breakfast. After she was finished, she put her dishes in the sink, and went back to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

"What's your shift tonight?" Roger asked.

"7 to 4," Cynthia said with a yawn. She got up and washed and dried Cady's dishes.

Roger followed her and leaned against the counter, looked lovingly at her, and brushed a lock of hair away from her face with his hand. "Let's plan for a date this coming week….Just you and me," he said.

Cynthia looked up at the ceiling and tried to remember her schedule, and then turned to him and said, "How about Wednesday night? Dinner?"

"It's a date," he said. Then, he smiled and rested his hands on her hips and pressed his against hers and tenderly kissed her lips slowly but decisively, and as he did so he took a hand off of her hip and ran it through her hair and moved the other hand to her lower back and pulled her even closer. He moved his lips down her neck with the same sensuousness and urgency. She giggled at that moment, as was her reflex when he kissed her on the neck. He smiled and said, "Mmmm. I love it when you do that. I love it when you laugh." Cynthia moaned quietly as he kissed her collarbone. She hugged him tighter.

"Roger…." Cynthia said in almost a whisper.

"Mmm, hmm," Roger replied, continuing to kiss her.

"You always pick the most inopportune times," she said louder.

He stopped kissing her briefly, and said, "It's just that you're the sexiest at inopportune times." He continued kissing her and palmed one of her breasts. After a few more moments of kissing and teasing, Cady appeared.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go," she announced.

Roger let go of Cynthia and they both cleared their throats and smoothed their hair. Cady put her hands on her hips and looked at them askance. "That was quick, Baby," Roger said.

"I wanna go see Matt," she declared.

"Well, I have a few things to do this morning before I take you, and your momma has to go to sleep. Why don't you go back in your room and get a book to read or your coloring books and crayons."

Cady sighed.

"I promise I'll take you," Roger said. Cady paused and glared at him with determination on her face, and finally relented and went back to her room.

"I better go to sleep," Cynthia said. She smiled and ran her hand down his face slowly and coyly walked away and said, "You two have a good time today. Tell Matt I said 'hello' and I'll be seeing him tonight after his surgery."

Roger reached out and grabbed her around the waist again and kissed her one more time. "I love you. Do I tell you that enough?"

"I'm not sure. Tell me again," Cynthia replied.

"I love you, Dr. Cynthia Parsons," Roger replied, still holding her in his arms.

"That's the stuff," she said, and kissed him on the lips. She smiled and looked at him in the eyes for a bit and said, "Now, I better get to bed."

"Okay," he said, and exaggerated his dejection at letting her go.

Cady returned to the kitchen with her coloring book and crayons and sat at the kitchen table. Cynthia kissed her on top of her head and said, "See you later, Baby. Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too, Momma," she replied, and began coloring.

Cynthia went to bed and after about an hour, Roger was done with what he needed to get done and he left his home office and headed to the kitchen where Cady was still coloring.

"Are you ready to go?" Roger asked.

Cady jumped up. "Yes!" She paused. "Oh, wait….I'm going to get some more coloring books and bring them with my crayons to the hospital for Matt! And I forgot my card for him!"

"That's a great idea," Roger said. Cady ran off to her room and was back in a flash. The two of them left the house and went out to the car and drove to Hermann Hospital.

Once the two of them arrived, Roger went to the nurse's station to let them know they'd be visiting Matt and the duty nurse directed them to the room. When they got there, Bill was sitting on the edge of Matt's bed playing 'Go Fish,' with him. Matt lay in the bed in a hospital gown, tucked snuggly under his blanket. The two were holding each of their hands and there were numerous cards, face-down, sprawled out on the bed next to Matt.

"How are you two doing?" Roger asked.

Bill put his cards down on the bed and stood up and walked over to greet Roger. "Hi Roger," he said as he shook his hand. He then put his hands on his hips and looked down at C.J. "How are you, C.J.?" he asked with a smile.

C.J. looked past him at Matt who sat up in bed and leaned to see her on the other side of his father. Half-attending to Bill, she said, "Fine, Mr. Houston," and darted past him to be next to Matt. She put her crayons and coloring books on his bedside table.

Matt smiled broadly but didn't say anything.

Bill turned around to look at the two and smiled. "He can't talk today, C.J. His throat hurts too much," Bill said. C.J. climbed up on the edge of the bed and waved and smiled at Matt. Bill continued, "You can play my hand, Honey."

C.J. handed him the card that she made for him. On the cover, she had drawn him with his dog Champ, standing in some grass with a big, bright, yellow sun in the background in the sky that had two blue outlined clouds flanking it. He opened the card and inside, it simply said, "Get Well." He smiled but didn't say anything to her for the pain in his throat.

C.J. looked at her playing cards, and asked him, "Is it my turn?"

Matt nodded, smiled, and looked down at his cards.

"Do you have a seven?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head, 'no.'

"Are you two going to be okay if we leave you alone?" Bill asked. "I thought Roger and I would go for a walk and talk."

Matt looked at him and nodded.

"Fine with me, Mr. Houston," C.J. replied.

Bill put his hand on Roger's back and escorted him out of the room. The two walked down the hall toward the entrance of the hospital. When they got to the nurse's station, Bill let them know that the children were alone in the room and requested that a nurse stop by and check on them periodically. "Mind if we walk outside, Roger? I've been inside all morning," Bill said.

"Not at all," Roger replied, walking with his hands in his pockets. "It's beautiful outside."

"Where's Cynthia? Is she working?" Bill asked.

"She's at home, sleeping. She's working the overnight this evening," Roger replied.

"That must be an exhausting turnaround," Bill said.

"It is. I think I've finally convinced her to go into private practice. It would take a bank loan to start, but nothing we couldn't handle. It would be paid off in no time," Roger said.

"Wise move," Bill said. "I have no doubt she'd be excellent, based on the way she handled Matt last night. If she does go into private practice, he'll be her first regular patient."

"She has a compassionate heart. It's why I fell in love with her," Roger replied.

Bill and Roger approached a bench under a tree. Bill suggested they sit down. "Rebecca was the same way."

"How's Matt doing?" Roger asked.

"He's doing fine. They're giving him something for the pain and fever, and liquids since he can't swallow very well. He was a little panicked when I had to leave last night, but he was brave this morning again. A nurse told me that the nursing staff took turns looking in on him every 45 minutes or so, and he slept most of the night," Bill said.

"That's good. How are you?" Roger asked.

"Tired. That was the first night I've spent without Matt in the house – I mean, excluding business trips when I was away from _him_," Bill replied. "It reminded me of how much he brings to my life."

"I know what you mean," Roger said.

"Being separated got me to thinking last night…."

"Oh?" Roger said.

"I realized I had put away for his future monetarily, but hadn't picked a guardian for him if something ever happened to me," Bill said.

"Did you need me to draw up a guardianship?" Roger asked.

Bill smiled. "No. I was thinking I'd make you and Cynthia his guardians."

"Bill, I –," Roger started.

"Now hear me out," Bill said, putting out his hands.

Roger waited quietly while Bill stood up and explained. "I'm a few years older than you and Cynthia, and my brother's nine years older than me. Frankly, I didn't expect Roy to move back stateside ever, and his life had been rather unpredictable at times, and as far as I know, still is. If I made him and Flo guardians, Matt would have to be uprooted to Arizona to live. And Rebecca's mother is out of the picture. She only sends Matt checks on special occasions."

"But Roy's your family and we're not. I'm sure Matt would love to live with Will, as well," Roger replied.

"True, but I'm sure you'd have him for visits. I think you and Cynthia would be perfect, and he and C.J. get along so well. He could live in the same town and go to the same school and live with a family I know that would love him and take care of him," Bill explained further.

"Bill, I'm flattered, but it doesn't feel right for me to say 'yes' and supersede your own brother as guardian. I feel rather awkward about it. Besides, what are we talking about anyway? You're not going anywhere. Matt's the one who's sick and it's not that serious," Roger replied.

"I understand your reservations. I'd probably feel the same way. You don't have to say 'yes' right now – or 'no,' for that matter. Just give it some thought," Bill said.

"I will, but my instinct is to say 'no,'" Roger replied. "I just wouldn't feel right about that. I mean – Matt is a great boy, and all, but he's not family. If something happened to Roger and Janice, we'd take Dorothy in a heartbeat. I think being with kin is important."

"You're probably right," Bill replied.

"I think Roy, Flo, and Will would be great for him. And he'd recover from a move quickly. Children are resilient," Roger said.

"Who have you planned for C.J.'s guardians?" Bill asked.

"Robert and Janice. Dorothy and Cady would make fine sisters if it came down to that," Roger replied.

"No other options on your side of the family?" Bill asked.

"Let's just say that Cindy's side is more stable and, I think, overall, healthier for Cady," Roger explained.

"Ah," Bill replied. "Have you made other financial arrangements for C.J.?"

"We've started a college trust fund – or, rather, I have. Cindy pays for the house, groceries, and cars and I pay the utilities, investments, and the college fund," Roger said.

"You have separate accounts?" Bill asked, surprised.

"No. We have a joint account. I just take care of those parts and she takes care of the others," Roger replied.

"I see. And you're thinking of taking out a bank loan to start a private medical practice?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Roger said.

"Well, allow me to lend you Leonard Chase to help you find a bank loan with excellent terms and make your financial plan when the time comes," Bill said.

"That would be nice, Bill," Roger replied.

"Leonard is the best. I'd love to help," Bill replied.

Back in Matt's room, C.J. was letting him win at the card game out of compassion. She did all of the talking while he nodded or shook his head or made a variety of faces at her while she spoke.

"That was really good food the other night. Do you eat like that all the time?" C.J. asked.

He shook his head.

"So it was a special dinner?" she asked.

He nodded.

"That licorice soup was weird," she said.

Matt scrunched up his face like he'd eaten an extremely sour pickle.

She laughed. "It's a good thing we're out of school. You'd have to make up some homework."

He ignored that and looked at his cards and held up four fingers.

"No. Don't have any fours. Go fish," she said, and then looked at her cards. "Do you have any aces?"

Matt shook his head.

"Have you met your doctor yet?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Hmm. Got any twos?" she asked.

He handed her a two and she added them to her stack.

"I met a nice doctor yesterday. He could do magic," she said.

Matt perked up, interested in her story.

"He pulled two quarters from my ears and gave me a lollipop. He was very nice. I can't remember his name. I don't think it's your doctor."

Matt frowned.

"It's okay. I'm sure your doctor is just as nice," she reassured.

Matt held up three fingers and she handed him her two threes.

"Do you have any sixes?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Are you nervous about the surgery?" she asked.

He looked at her askance, as if she had asked a dumb question.

She looked sheepish and said, "Sorry." She continued, "I'm going to ask Daddy if we can come back after your surgery. Would you like me to bring more games?"

He nodded and smiled.

The two played cards for several more minutes when Roger and Bill returned.

"Have you two been having fun?" Bill said as he entered the room with Roger following behind.

C.J. smiled broadly, "Yes, Mr. Houston! We've been talking…" she paused, "well, _I've _been talking and Matt's been winning."

"You mean, _you_ haven't?" Bill asked.

"Nope," C.J. answered.

Bill and Roger sat down in the two chairs in the hospital room and watched the two children finish their card game.

"Daddy, can we come back after Matt's surgery? I'd like to bring some games and keep him company," C.J. asked.

"I don't know why we couldn't," Roger replied.

C.J. smiled at Matt who smiled back.

The children continued playing and the men talked for a few minutes when Dr. Samuels appeared with a nurse. He was a tall, classically handsome doctor for his age, who probably neared 50 years old. He had a square jaw and dark hair cut short on the sides but slightly longer on top. He had some silver hair at his temples. The nurse with him had short, curled, brown hair and horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hi Matt. I'm Doctor Samuels," he said and shook Matt's hand.

He turned to Roger, "Hi Roger. Is Cynthia here today?"

"No. She's working the overnight," Roger replied.

"Oh. I'll probably be gone when she gets here. Tell her I said 'hello,'" Dr. Samuels said.

"I will," Roger replied.

Dr. Samuels put his hand on Matt's shoulder while he talked to both him and Bill. "Nurse Parker is going to be getting Matt ready for surgery in a few minutes and we'll be going into surgery in an hour and a half. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so you can talk for a little while longer and say your goodbyes for the time being," Dr. Samuels said.

Matt looked nervous and C.J. placed her hand gently on his knee.

"My Cady, you are all grown up now. I haven't seen you since you were a baby," Dr. Samuels said. "Lowell tells me he saw you yesterday and showed you his magic trick."

"Yes. How long is the surgery?" C.J. asked abruptly.

"Not very long at all – about thirty minutes. Recovery will take longer because he'll be coming out of the anesthesia," Dr. Samuels replied.

"Okay," C.J. replied.

"She wants to come back and visit," Roger said with a wink to Dr. Samuels.

"Oh. Well, I would wait until early evening at the earliest," Dr. Samuels said.

"I'll be here, C.J.," Bill said. "You don't have to worry." He turned to Matt, "You don't have to either, Son."

Matt still looked worried despite his father's reassurance to the contrary.

"Cady, we better get going and let Bill spend some time with Matt," Roger said.

She jumped off the bed and walked over and squeezed Matt's hand. Matt half-smiled through his clearly anxious expression.

"We'll be back later," C.J. said. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm going to leave these coloring books for you for when you wake up."

Matt smiled.

Roger took her hand. "See you later, Matt….Bill," Roger said.

"Thanks for coming by," Bill replied. "See you later."

Roger and Cady left the room, and Bill sat on the foot of Matt's bed and continued to reassure him.


	4. Chapter 4

Nurse Parker entered the room with an orderly. "Mr. Houston, we have to get Mattlock ready now," she said.

Mattlock looked panicked. Bill squeezed his hand and looked him in the eyes and stroked back his hair. "Son, I'm going to have to leave. You are going to have to be brave now."

Mattlock couldn't reply, but his eyes welled up with tears.

"I promise you, Son, you will be fine. I've had surgery. A lot of people have surgery in their lives. You'll probably have it again. This surgery is minor and lots of children have it. Have I ever lied to you? Would I?"

Mattlock paused and shook his head.

"Mr. Houston, if you'd like to stay while I give him the sedative injection, that's fine," Nurse Parker said.

Mattlock looked at his father through tears and nodded.

Bill rubbed Mattlock's hair vigorously and smiled and said, "Okay." He continued holding Mattlock's hand while Nurse Parker readied the sedative injection. The orderly stood near the door and waited silently.

"Okay, sweetie," Nurse Parker said as she took a cotton swab to Mattlock's arm. "This is going to hurt a little bit and then you're going to be very sleepy."

"It's better if you don't look, Son," Bill said. "Just look at me."

Mattlock's eyes widened and he focused on his father's eyes. After just a few moments, Mattlock's eyelids became progressively heavier until they closed altogether. Bill put Mattlock's hand down and stood up from the bed and leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"You can wait in the surgical waiting room down the hall. The surgery shouldn't take long and a nurse will come get you, Mr. Houston," Nurse Parker said.

"Thanks," Bill said, as the orderly helped Nurse Parker move Mattlock to a gurney. Bill stood with his hands in his pockets and watched as the orderly covered Mattlock with a sheet up to his chin, and pushed him out of the room followed by Nurse Parker.

Roger pulled the car into the Parsons' driveway and he and Cady got out and walked into the house together. After he closed the door, he whispered to Cady, "Now, we have to be quiet. Remember that your momma is sleeping."

Cady looked at him askance to indicate she was fully aware of the fact. Roger smiled and they both went into the kitchen.

He said a little louder, "Would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

"Sure," Cady said, as she pulled out a chair at the kitchen table.

Roger reached into the refrigerator and got out some sliced turkey, lettuce, and tomato. "Mustard or mayonnaise?"

"Mustard," Cady replied. She sat leaning against the table with her elbow on it and her head rested in her hand while she quietly watched Roger make sandwiches. After he was finished, he walked over and placed her sandwich in front of her and he sat down across from her with his. She turned to face her sandwich and Roger.

"What do you want to do after lunch?" Roger asked.

"Go back to the hospital," Cady replied.

"We can't go back right away. Matt needs some time to wake up and recover a little and spend some time with his Daddy," Roger replied.

Cady frowned. "I don't know, then," she said.

Roger took a few bites of his sandwich. "It's a nice day. We could go for a walk, go to the park, or a movie."

"Nah," Cady replied after chewing some of her sandwich.

"Play a board game?" Roger asked.

Cady shook her head.

"Watch television?" he asked.

"There's nothing on," Cady replied.

"Okay. Now I think you're being stubborn, young lady," Roger said without sternness in his voice.

Cady shrugged and smiled coyly.

"Well, I haven't read the paper yet today. How about we sit quietly and read after lunch. Then, we'll think about what we both want to do before going back to the hospital."

She frowned and reticently said, "Okay."

After the two finished eating, Cady put her dish in the sink and Roger washed and dried their plates. Cady went back to her room. Once Roger was finished, he went into the living room and sat down to read the paper. Moments later, Cady emerged with a book in hand. She climbed into his chair next to him. He wrapped his long arm around her and held his paper while she held her book sitting in the crook of his arm.

"What are you reading?" Roger asked.

She showed him the cover. "_Gone-Away Lake,_" she replied.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Don't know yet. I just started it. A brother and sister are going to go visit one of their cousins," she replied.

"It's gotta be better than what's in this paper," Roger said as he folded it over and placed it on his side table. He picked up the new _Texas Magazine_ that came in that day's issue of the _Houston Chronicle. _The two sat reading quietly together for about an hour when they both dozed off. Cady lay asleep against her father's chest with her book open in her lap and Roger's head was slumped back on the back of his chair while he slept.

Back at the hospital, Mattlock was back in his room, still groggy from the anesthetic and Bill sat in the chair next to his bed reading the newspaper. The door opened to Mattlock's room and Bo and Lamar entered.

Bill stood up and shook both of the men's hands. "He's only half-awake right now," he said looking over at Mattlock.

"Poor little cowboy," Bo said, plunging his hands into his pockets.

Lamar had removed his hat and said, "Bo went in this morning to feed the horses and José told him that you and Mattlock were here. He called me and told me and we came as soon as we could."

"It's not an emergency or anything serious, boys, but thanks for coming. I'm sure Mattlock will appreciate your visit," Bill replied.

Bo walked up to Mattlock who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Howdy pard'," Bo said.

"Mmm?" Mattlock replied groggily.

Bo rubbed Mattlock's head playfully. "I believe this is the first time I've seen little Mattlock at a loss for words."

"Maybe we could get you whatever they're givin' Mattlock," Lamar said to Bo. Bill and Lamar laughed at Bo's expense.

"Ha-ha, Lamar. That's real mature of you – makin' fun of me in front of a sick child," Bo said.

"He doesn't know which end is up, Bo," Lamar said. He turned to Bill and said, "We didn't know what to get him. We figger'ed he wouldn't be able to eat."

"That's right. You didn't have to bring him anything. It's just kind of you to visit," Bill said.

"Cain't imagine not visitin'," Bo said. "We love the little rascal."

"We did bring some of his comics from home," Lamar said, and handed them to Bill. "Sergei sends his best."

"Thanks," Bill replied.

"Well, when he comes to, please tell him we stopped by," Lamar said.

"Absolutely," Bill said.

"When does he get to come home?" Bo asked.

"Tomorrow sometime," Bills replied.

"That's fast," Lamar said.

"Like I said, it's not serious," Bill replied.

"That's a relief. We'll leave you two alone, then," Lamar said. "C'mon, Bo. Beulah's expectin' me for dinner."

They shook hands again and Bo and Lamar left.

Cady squirmed on Roger's lap as she woke up. Her squirming awakened him and they yawned at the same time.

Roger looked at his watch. "Wow. It's almost time for dinner," he said.

"What about Matt?" Cady whined.

"Now, we're still going to visit, Matt. Relax," Roger reassured. "We'll run out and get dinner first and then drop by to visit him, okay?"

"Okay!" she said with an enthusiastic smile. "I'm going to get some of my board games to bring."

"Alright, just don't wake your momma," Roger replied.

Cady ran back to her bedroom and pulled out a couple of games from under her bed.

Roger sat down on the couch to write Cynthia a note. He wrote: _Gone to dinner and then to see Matt. Love, Roger and Cady. _

Cady returned from her bedroom and walked up to Roger. "I'm going to bring checkers and my _Sergeant Preston_ game. I don't really like it but I bet Matt will," she said.

"I thought you liked it," Roger said.

"Nah," Cady replied.

Roger looked surprised, but said, "Well, at any rate, I think you're right that Matt will like it. It seems right up his alley," Roger replied. "Let's go to dinner, then." Roger walked into the kitchen and put the note on the refrigerator under a magnet and then he escorted Cady out the front door with his hand on her shoulder. He put the games in the trunk of the car and they drove off to dinner.

Shortly after Roger and Cady left, Cynthia woke up, did some laundry, and made herself some dinner from leftovers in the kitchen. She read the note from Roger and smiled to herself and sat down to eat. After she was finished, she sat down in the living room to read the _Texas Magazine _that Roger had put down earlier. She immediately was riveted to a story about the new cardioscope at St. Joseph's Hospital that was used to detect cardiac arrest during surgeries. She also read an article about a pilot in the Texas Air National Guard at Ellington Field named Buck McCune and looked at some ads for sundresses at Foley's. After a short while, she showered and then got ready for her shift at the hospital.

Roger and Cady had had dinner at the Triple A as they had many times before. They arrived back at the hospital around 6 PM. Cady was so excited, she barged right through Matt's door and ran up to his bed. Roger trailed slowly behind her. Her abrupt appearance startled Matt but he smiled after he realized it was her. He sat up but didn't speak.

"He still can't talk, honey," Bill said.

"That's okay," C.J. replied. She put the two games next to Matt on the bed. "I brought Checkers and _Sergeant Preston_."

Matt picked up the _Sergeant Preston_ game and turned it over to look at the back. He smiled.

"I think you'll like that game," C.J. replied. "You get to hunt down and capture fur thieves."

Matt looked at the game and nodded and smiled at her.

"Want me to help you two set up the game to play?" Roger asked.

"No, Daddy. I can do it," C.J. replied.

Roger smiled at Bill. Bill asked, "Roger, have you eaten?"

"Yes. Cady and I ate before we came back," Roger replied.

"I think I'll go to the cafeteria before it closes. Would you like to join me?" Bill asked.

"Sure," Roger said. He turned to Cady and said, "Cady, don't you run off. Stay in this room with Matt."

She was busy organizing the game play for the evening but stopped to say, "Okay, Daddy."

"We'll be back in a bit," Roger said. Cady didn't reply because she was engrossed in thoroughly explaining the game to Matt who was a silent captive audience.

They started playing the game together.

"Oh! I know what I should have done," C.J. realized aloud. "I could have brought my book with me and read it to you."

Matt shrugged as he spun the dial to move his game piece around the board, which had a snowy, small town scene complete with Mountie headquarters, a hotel, a mine and some tepees. He dialed a 4 and moved his game piece. She took her turn and moved her game piece. She talked to him while he listened.

Once Bill got his food, the two men sat down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. It was empty except for the two of them.

"Matt seems fine," Roger observed as he sat leaned back in his chair.

"He is. The surgery was not very long. He spent most of the afternoon trying to wake up and stay alert," Bill replied.

"He looked like he was feeling pretty well," Roger said.

"His throat is still sore but he can drink some fluids. He'll get to go home tomorrow," Bill replied.

"I guess it's an uncomplicated procedure like Cynthia said," Roger replied.

"She was definitely right," Bill said. "Cady sure has been a great friend to Matt during all this," Bill said.

"He's been her central preoccupation. I'm certainly surprised. I mean, I know they're friends but she's usually not this enthusiastic and demonstrative toward him," Roger said.

"She's probably just rattled that he's sick. But they seem rather close at my house. I couldn't ask for a better friend for him. She keeps him out of trouble," Bill said.

Roger laughed. "Women have that effect on us, don't they?"

"They certainly do," Bill replied with a smile and chuckle.

"She always talks a blue streak about what she did after she comes back from your place," Roger said. "She genuinely has a lot of fun. I'm afraid I may have a thrill-seeker on my hands."

"You and me both," Bill replied. He took some bites of his dinner.

"I'm glad I can trust you with her. I mean, at your house," Roger said.

"I consider her to be the daughter I never had, in all honesty. Well, at least, the daughter I would have wanted," Bill replied. "You and Cynthia didn't have any other children. Mind if I ask why?"

"No. I don't mind. Like family vacations, we just didn't find the time, and Cynthia loves her career, which I support. I'm glad Cady has Matt and Julia. I think she'd be a 'lonely only,' as they say," Roger said.

"Mattlock is always with Bo and Lamar so he's never bored or lonely. Still, since Cattle Annie moved back to West Texas, I'm glad he has C.J. as a feminine influence in his life. I don't think she can keep him out of trouble entirely, but she helps. And he's smitten with her."

Bill smirked. "Well, that is true, as we both can attest."

Roger laughed.

Back in Matt's room, he and C.J. had moved on to a game of Checkers. They both had decided it required less conversation. Matt was trying to calculate his next move with his determined face rested on his hand.

"I sure wish I could get to meet your cousin this summer," C.J. said.

Matt smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad I'm going to the beach, though," she continued. "I bet it's beautiful – the ocean." She made her move and jumped two of Matt's checkers, and stacked them near her leg as she sat on Matt's bed.

He frowned.

"Maybe we could play together some other time this summer?" she asked.

He smiled broadly and nodded.

"My momma works tonight so you'll see her, probably," she said.

Matt concentrated on his next move.

"I thought maybe I'd ask her if I could stay with you tonight," she said in a hesitant tone looking for his reaction.

He looked up at her from the board, and smiled and nodded expressively.

She smiled back at him. "I brought enough games and you still have your cards and the coloring stuff I brought by. We could have a lot of fun," she said.

Matt was beaming. He looked down again and made his move – a move that didn't acquire any of her checkers.

She concentrated on her next move. After she made it, she said, "I hope she says 'yes.'"

The two children played Checkers for a few more minutes when Bill and Roger returned. They walked over to the children. Roger leaned over C.J. and said, "Who's winning?"

Matt looked up at him, frowned, and pointed at C.J.

"Oh? Not going to let him win, Baby?" Roger said.

"He's feeling better, Daddy," she said with a broad smile.

"I see," Roger replied.

Just then, Cynthia entered the room in her lab coat with her stethoscope draped over her shoulders. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, busy room. How's everyone tonight?"

Bill replied, "We're all fine. Mattlock's doing great."

Cynthia picked up Matt's chart and read through it. "Says here you're going home tomorrow. Told you it was an easy operation," she said to Matt with a smile. She put his chart down and went over to him. She pulled out her pen light and said, "Open your mouth really wide, Sweetie."

Matt did so.

"Mm – hmm. Looks good. A really good job," she said. "Okay, Matt," she said, and he closed his mouth and she rubbed his head. She looked at her watch and then at Roger. "I think it's time that Cady went home. It's close to her bedtime."

"Momma, can I stay with Matt tonight?" C.J. asked insistently. Matt sat up straight to hear her answer.

"Overnight? Absolutely not," Cynthia replied. Matt slumped back down with a disappointed expression.

"But Momma….It could be like a sleepover, like I have with Julia sometimes," C.J. replied.

"Baby, this is a hospital, not someone's house," Cynthia explained further.

"The rules couldn't be bent a little?" Bill asked. "I know I'd feel better if C.J. was here overnight," he said, and winked slyly at Roger, who smiled back at him.

"What's going to happen?" Roger asked.

"Hospitals are busy places and we don't have staff to babysit," Cynthia replied. "And I'll be working."

"Yes, but you've said yourself that Sunday nights aren't that busy," Roger replied.

"Okay, okay…."

"Okay?!" C.J. exclaimed.

"No. Not that kind of 'okay,'" Cynthia replied. C.J. pouted. "I can see I'm outnumbered here, but rules are rules."

"Well, Honey….The rules are meant to be broken every now and then," Roger replied with his hand on C.J.'s shoulder. C.J. smiled.

"This is a tough room," Cynthia said. She paused and thought to herself for a bit. "Okay, but, you two better not leave this room. I'll be checking on you often and if I can't, I'll send one of the nurses."

"Yea!" C.J. exclaimed as she bounced on Matt's bed. Matt grabbed his throat and winced. She stopped and put her hand on his knee and said, "Sorry Matt."

"Now, Baby….My shift is over at 4 AM and that's when we'll be leaving. You're going to have to be awake very early," Cynthia said.

"I can do it! Thanks Momma!" C.J. replied.

"I guess I'll go home now. I'll have the house to myself and I can get some work done tonight for tomorrow," Roger said.

"Me too," Bill said.

"I'll get an orderly to bring out a rollout bed from the doctor's lounge," Cynthia said. "I have to check on patients."

"Thanks, Dear," Roger said, and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked at him askance and said, "Alright, alright….I'll see you tomorrow morning." She shook Bill's hand. "I'll miss you tomorrow, but let me know if you need anything after Matt gets home."

"I will. Thanks Cynthia," Bill replied.

"You're welcome. Goodnight," she said, and left the room.

"Alright, Son, I'm going to leave you in C.J.'s capable hands," Bill said. He walked over to Matt and hugged him. "See you in the morning."

Matt smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight, Cady. I'll see you tomorrow," Roger said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Daddy," C.J. replied. The two men left Matt's room. C.J. turned abruptly to Matt. "We're going to have SO much fun!" she exclaimed. He smiled. Minutes later, an orderly came in with a rollout bed and a blanket and a pillow and rolled it next to Matt's bed and opened it. "I have an idea! I don't know why I didn't think of this before," she mused aloud. "Do you have any paper?" she asked the orderly.

"Sure. I can get some from the nurse's station," the man replied.

"Thanks," she said.

"Be right back," he replied.

C.J. turned to Matt and said, "I brought the crayons. You can write what you want to say to me."

He smacked his head in realization with one hand and smiled.

The orderly brought back some paper and the children 'talked' for a while, mainly about what they might do together during summer. A little while later, Cynthia returned to the room with two containers. The children were sitting next to each other on Matt's bed coloring.

"I brought you two some sherbet. Matt can have it to eat. The cold will help with the pain," Cynthia said.

"Thanks, Momma," C.J. said.

Matt waved and nodded.

"Alright, after the sherbet, I want you two to go to sleep. I'll be back to tuck you in in twenty minutes," Cynthia said.

"Okay, Momma," C.J. replied. Cynthia left, and the two ate their sherbet in silence until it was all gone. Then, they resumed coloring.

Cynthia returned as she had said. "Okay, Cady, get in the rollout," she said. C.J. got off of Matt's bed and she jumped onto the rollout. Cynthia took off C.J.'s shoes and put them on the floor and pulled the covers over her. Then, she turned to Matt and pulled up his blanket and rubbed him on the head. "Alright, you two…I want you both to go right to sleep. No playing around, okay?" She picked up the pieces of paper with 'notes' from Matt and read a couple of them, smiled to herself, and placed them on his side table.

"Okay, Momma. We won't," C.J. replied.

Cynthia walked over to the bathroom door and turned on the light and closed the door until it was just cracked. "I'll leave this on for your night light."

"Okay, Momma," C.J. replied.

"Goodnight, you two," Cynthia said.

"Goodnight," C.J. replied.

After Cynthia left, Matt took out one piece of paper and wrote something on it and handed it over the edge of his bed to C.J. She could barely make it out in the dim hospital room, but it read, 'You're lucky to have a Momma.'

She whispered, "Yes. I wish you had one too." With that, they both lay back and fell asleep.

It did turn out to be a slow night for Cynthia, so she checked on the children often. When her shift was over, she went to the room and carefully and quietly awakened Cady so as to not disturb Matt. Cady was very groggy at that time of the morning so Cynthia picked up her shoes and then picked up Cady in her arms and carried her out to her car while it was still dark. She put her in the back seat. She was waking up by then and was sitting up, slightly dazed, with her eyes half-open. Cynthia got into the front seat and started driving away.

"Momma?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"When Matt gets all better can we take him to Kiddie Wonderland with us?" Cady asked.

"Sure thing, Baby," Cynthia replied, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Thanks, Momma," Cady said, and she curled up in the back seat and went back to sleep as Cynthia drove them back home.


End file.
